Star Trek: The Next Generation - Season 3 Extras
The Survivors *The Enterprise arrives at the planet Delta Rana IV in response to a distress call. When they arrive, they find that the colony has been destroyed with all but two of the 11,000 inhabitants killed in an attack by a Husnock ship. *In retaliation for destroying Delta Rana IV, the energy being known as a Douwd - impersonating human farmer Kevin Uxbridge - used its vast power to annihilate the Husnock race. The Husnock race is estimated to have consisted of 55 billion. The Enemy *An injured Romulan is beamed aboard the Enterprise and requires a transfusion to live. Worf is the only compatible subject but refuses to donate his blood. The Romulan dies in sickbay. The Vengeance Factor *'Volnoth '-An Acamarian Gatherer portrayed by Marc Lawrence. He is killed by Yuta, the last of the Tralesta clan, when she touches him. Upon her touch, Volnoth goes into cardiac arrest and falls over dead. The Hunted *Roga Danar admits to killing three people when he attempted to escape from the Lunar V penal colony. The High Ground *A Rutian police officer is shot dead by an Ansata terrorist. *Ansata terrorists use a dimensional shift device to board the Enterprise. As soon as a terrorist appears on the ship, she shoots the first crewman she sees. *Two Ansata appear in Engineering and kill a crewman. *One other crew member is reported dead following the Ansatas' invasion of the Enterprise. Yesterday's Enterprise *History is radically altered when the USS Enterprise-C, the Enterprise-D's immediate predecessor, emerges from a temporal rift. The vessel is heavily damaged and has suffered many casualties. *When the Enterprise-D crew beam on to the Enterprise-C bridge, they find that all of her bridge staff are dead, except for the captain and helmsman. *In this episode's alternate history, the Federation is fighting a vicious war against the Klingon Empire. The war has lasted 22 years and resulted in over 40 billion Federation casualties. *The Enterprise-D destroys a Klingon K'Vort-class cruiser that attacks the fleeing Enterprise-C. *The next volley of Klingon fire results in a console exploding on the Enterprise-D bridge, killing the officer manning it. Another casualty is reported on the secondary hull. *'William Riker '- First officer of the Enterprise-D, portrayed by Jonathan Frakes. He is killed during the Enterprise's battle with the Klingons when the tactical console blows up, but this death is undone when the original timeline is restored. *When the Enterprise-C returns to its own time, it is destroyed in battle with the Romulans, presumably with all hands. Sins Of The Father *Shortly after meeting with Worf's old nurse Kahlest in the First City of Kling, Captain Picard is ambushed by two Klingon assassins from the House of Duras. Picard kills one of them by stabbing him in the gut with a d'k tahg dagger, but is overpowered by the other. Just as the assassin is about to deliver the fatal blow, Kahlest appears behind him and stabs him in the back. Tin Man *The space-dwelling lifeform dubbed "Tin Man" unleashes a powerful energy wave that destroys a Romulan warbird. The Best Of Both Worlds - Part One *At the start of the episode, the Enterprise arrives at Jouret IV in response to a distress call from the Federation colony of New Providence. When they arrive, they find that the colony and all 900 inhabitants are gone, with nothing left but an empty crater. The style of the colony's destruction indicates the Borg's handiwork. *The Enterprise recieves a message from Admiral J.P. Hanson stating that the Starfleet vessel USS Lalo had encountered a "cube-shaped" alien vessel. The vessel had sent a distress call which was halted abruptly, indicating the vessel had been destroyed. *When the Enterprise first engage the Borg, the Borg cube fires a cutting beam into the ship's Engineering level. Although the section was evacuated, at least eleven crew members were killed. Eight others are reported as "unaccounted for", but likely perished as well. *Three Borg drones beam aboard the Enterprise bridge, one after the other. The first drone is shot dead by Worf, but the next drone to appear has adapted to the crew's phaser frequency. Another drone then appears and subdues Captain Picard, beaming out with the captain a second later. *Lt. Cmdr Shelby leads an away mission to the Borg cube to rescue Captain Picard. During the mission, the team kill about eight Borg drones before they adapt to the re-modulated phasers. Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation Category:Star Trek